Hiyoko Saionji/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko's design in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Hiyoko's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Pre-Growth Spurt) Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Post-Growth Spurt) Saionji's puberty design.png|Hiyoko's post-puberty design. Profile Saionji.png|Hiyoko's profile in Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Saionji, Souda.png|Hiyoko and Kazuichi's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Saionji beta.jpg|Hiyoko's beta design. Early Saionji.png|Hiyoko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's beta design.png|Hiyoko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Pre-Growth Spurt) Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's beta design.png|Hiyoko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Post-Growth Spurt) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Saionji.gif|Hiyoko's introduction. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Hiyoko, Mahiru and Ibuki in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Hiyoko looking unamused as Sonia Nevermind praises Chisa Yukizome. Hiyoko's introdcution.jpg|Hiyoko disgusted by Mikan Tsumiki's embarrassing tripping pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Hiyoko and the others were looking at Sonia and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Hiyoko gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Saionji tired.jpg|Hiyoko didn't want to clean the class. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Hiyoko's laughing, happy to see that her plan working smoothly. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Hiyoko happy to see Teruteru Hanamura under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Hiyoko listened to Chiaki Nanami's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Hiyoko comforts a crying Mahiru after the latter learns of Sato's murder. Episode 05 Hiyoko Saiyonji Older.jpg|Hiyoko hits her growth spurt. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Hiyoko reunited with Chisa. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Hiyoko stating that she hates Nagito. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Hiyoko celebrating the anniversary of Nagito's "death." Episode 08 Komaeda noticed Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko displeased with Nagito's return. Episode 10 Hiyoko crying.PNG|Hiyoko begging not to watch Chiaki Nanami suffering in her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Hiyoko and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Saionji.JPG|Hiyoko claim that she will spread "joy" to the world through her dancing. Knowing their plan.JPG|Hiyoko said that Chisa doesn't need to repeat their plan. Ending DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Festival.png|Festival. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|Playing in the park. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda as members of Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko about to punch Nagito who accidentally fell into Mikan's underpants. Renewal Nagito.png|Hiyoko and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Hiyoko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope How_Saionji_says_thank_you.png|Hiyoko blushes and thank Mikan after she is saved by her. Class 77-B.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Hiyoko and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Hiyoko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Talent Intro English.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Hiyoko Saionji Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 50 (2).jpg|Hiyoko at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 72.png|The Real Life portrait pre-despair, revealed in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Event 65 (1).png|Hiyoko running out of the beach house, being watched by Kazuichi Soda. 296551.jpg|Hiyoko tricked by the Culprit of the second case. Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Sionji finds Tsumiki preparing a murder scene.jpg|Hiyoko witnessing Ibuki's murder. Sionji about to be killed.jpg|Hiyoko about to be killed. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki's corpse with Hiyoko's revealed. Saionji corpse.jpg|Hiyoko's corpse. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Saionji Newspaper.jpg|Hiyoko in a newspaper showing her actual state. Special DR2 Present 125 Hiyoko's Undergarments.png|Hiyoko's underwear. Report Card Saionji report card.png|Hiyoko's report card. (JPN) Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Hiyoko in manga.jpg|Hiyoko invinting Hajime to crush ants together. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru Hanamura. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Hiyoko shocked at Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Hiyoko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Hiyokostage.jpg|Hiyoko's (Ayumi Mizukoshi) Full Outfit in the play. Stagehiyoko.jpg|Displeased Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Stagegroup2.jpg|Hiyoko with Mahiru, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Hiyoko and Mikan. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko annoyed with Mikan. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Ayumi Mizukoshi as Hiyoko. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload hiyoko.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Hiyoko, Mikan, Mahiru, and Ibuki on Side: Despair's volume three cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Saionji Site.png|Hiyoko on the official ''Danganronpa 2 site. ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Hiyoko Saionji on the official site.png|Hiyoko on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Saionji.png|Hiyoko on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School HiyokoDangan3.png|Hiyoko's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Хиёко Сайондзи es:Galería:Hiyoko Saionji pl:Galeria:Hiyoko Saionji